


Untitled (Hiro Masturbating fic)

by Sweetdeath (CherieCherrybomb)



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Gen, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 02:10:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2795870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherieCherrybomb/pseuds/Sweetdeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I finally got to see Big Hero 6. (I'm always the latest kid to the party.) I thoroughly enjoyed Hiro's character and when Baymax brought up puberty, I couldn't stop laughing. </p>
<p>Anyway, this fic is about Hiro masturbating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled (Hiro Masturbating fic)

It started off with a faint throbbing. Hiro went to sleep late after trying to update Baymax after he decided trying to get Mochi down from a tree included almost knocking it down from its roots. Both Mochi and the tree are safe though.

Baymax charged peacefully in his box while faint rays of twilight peeked into Hiro’s room. He vaguely remembered the giant robot’s talk of ‘puberty’ when he was first scanned. Puberty, huh? It doesn’t sound too bad, Hiro thought. 

He didn’t experience any of the weird hair growing yet. There was none beneath his armpits, nor his stomach, or chest, or face. He was experiencing however, a really annoying throbbing in his underpants. He wasn’t sure at first what was going on. Even though he was a young boy, he was engulfed in his works with robotics. He didn’t have time for puberty. Despite all his knowledge, he still couldn’t help creeping a few fingers down over the outside of his boxers, feeling out the wet spot caused by his teenage hormones. ‘Am I in heat?’ he thought to himself. Great, just great. He started to realize what was happening when he rolled onto his back and saw the large bulge up close. It was an erection. 

No reason at all.

He wanted to sit up, however he didn’t want the movements of the floorboards to alarm his Aunt that he was already awake; risk her coming into the rush in her usually chipper self only to discover this. Instead he laid flat on his back, fingers idly rubbing over the heated bulge. He couldn’t help but touch it, causing him to shudder. It was strange, but also felt pretty good. He heard about taking cold showers. Or maybe you could scare them away? He figured the most efficient way to do it without causing too much noise or trouble was to just—just…

“Nn…,” he moaned faintly, giving it a firm squeeze. It felt a bit like touching some live wire. His body began to heat up after massaging it. The erection even got bigger, so he decided to pull down his boxers to his ankles, slipping one foot out to make it easier to spread his legs. His skin was still so smooth and hairless, it was a bit embarrassing. His cock however was not too bad for his age or size. ‘I’ll get bigger soon,’ he thought, unsure if he was referring to the size of his body or the size of his cock. Who knows?  
Hiro let out a soft breath, fingering the head and watching the precum spill down from the tip. He tugged the skin back gently to expose more, shivering as his other hand wrapped around the base to begin a slow pumping motion. His dark eyes fixated on the motion of his hand, the cock bobbing and dripping out more. He began to move his right hand faster, his left traveling up to his own torso to brush over a nipple. He wasn’t sure why he did it at first, but soon after the faint jolt that came excited him more. He did it again, raking a nail over the small pink nub to harden it. “Ah….” he hissed, lifting his small hips off the bed to buck into his hand. He continued this action for a while until he moved his fingers from his nipples and into his own mouth to stifle his moans. He wasn’t sure how loud he was, but he wouldn’t take any chances. 

His mind was becoming hazy, staring up at the ceiling. His own fingers moved in and out of his mouth, making embarrassing slurping and sucking sounds as saliva trickled down the side of his mouth. His dark eyes lowered back to his body, his erection seeming red hot, filled with blood and ready to explore. It wasn’t enough. Not yet. He moved his hands down to the mattress to flip over onto his stomach, his cock rubbing against the sheets. The friction caused him to cry out loudly. He quickly placed a hand over his mouth, hoping no one heard then continued to rub himself onto the sheets, whining pathetically at how good such a lowly act felt. His body shivered, the wet spot on the bed growing larger as he bucked. His had one hand steadying his actions, using hi already wet fingers to probe at the entrance of his backside. It felt right. He wanted to touch both places at once to stimulate himself more. He easily got one wet finger in, stretching himself open. After thrusting his index finger in for a while, he added a second. Hiro shifted all his weight onto his shoulders and chest in order to use his few hand to grab at his erection, stroking himself in fast, jerky motions. It was too much. It was all too much.

All at once, he struck his prostate and a burst of hot white liquid came shooting forth. He held his cock in his hand until it began to grow limp, then he rolled onto his back, panting hard. He felt dizzy, yet satisfied. “Boy, that was messy…” he groaned, forcing himself to sit up and get out of bed. His foot was still tangled in his boxers when he tumbled out and hit the wooden floor with a hard thud. “Ow!” he cried out, then sat up in horror, realizing his error just as he heard Baymax shifting and turning himself on from his charge box.


End file.
